Alex's Hidden Feeling's
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Alex russo... in closet bi-sexual? falling for juliet? having dreams of them together? juliet curious? no good can come from this...
1. Chapter 1

I could feel shivers run down my spine as i felt her hot breath tickling the back of my neck and a quick brush of fang, this was special this was new.

I know what you're thinking, what's the big deal all guys get like this around a girl a vampire at least but that's the problem.

I'm not a guy.... I'm Alex Russo in closet bi-sexual and i have a crush on Juliet my older annoying brother's hot vampire girlfriend...

"_Omg did i just say hot?" _ i thought as a quick blush spread to my cheeks and across my face, I've only liked guys before apart from this Goth girl my brother used to date.

I didn't even_ like_ like her just a small crush but i guess it doesn't really matter if you understand what it means but it's a pain too.

Harper doesn't know ether in fact no one does, i guess that's the in part of being in the closet.

I stare into the mirror and sigh sadly because vampire's don't have reflections, Juliet must have sensed this and she turned me round hands on my shoulders and a light blush says on my face while she pulls me towards her.

My eyes are wide and I'm tense but the vampire doesn't notice this and pulls me closer by now her breath is tickling my lips which are inches away, Juliet reaches up with her left hand and brushes a piece of hair out of my eyes smiling she moves closer and our lips touch.

My eyes snap open and i see Harper and Juliet sat over me with confused looks, i realise the pillow in my grasp and brush the strand of hair that Juliet touched in my dream...

"Erm... why are you guys staring at me?" i asked with a shaky voice, dreading the answer.

Harper shakes her head slowly and Juliet decides to tell me the most embarrassing thing i was about to hear.

"Erm... you were" she pointed at her mouth moving her hand from side to side, "kissing and hugging your pillow... and whispering ... like words, plus you where moaning"

I stared at them in shock and as they were talking i slipped away and ended up in the bathroom, splashing water to my face i decided to have a shower and then slide out of harpers house.

Removing my pj's i threw them to the floor so i was stood only in my underwear and i ran the water, a few seconds later it was the perfect heat so i unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor with my panties, clutching my hands to my breasts i stood under the water and felt my worries die away.

I thought i heard footsteps but i didn't think anything of it until the door opened and i heard a voice.

"Alex?"


	2. Chapter 2

I spun round and threw the shower curtain over my wet naked body, at the door stood Juliet,

"It's ok I've just already seen it" she said after giggling to herself

"J-Juliet w what are you doing in here?" i blurted out grasping the curtain even closer to my body as she slowly walked towards me examing every inch of my body that she could lay her eyes on....

"Er..Er..J-Juliet?" i stuttered as she stood into the bathtub fully clothed.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I choked out before she took hold of my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"what i should have finished last night" she said before quickly pressing our lips together, my eyes opened wide and slowly closed and i kissed back.

I sat up eyes snapping open and breathe coming quickly until i realised i was in my bed at home and it was all a dream...

I calmed my breathing before i leaned back upon my pillow and stared at the ceiling, _"what's wrong with me?" i wondered silently to myself."_

"_So this is it the feeling that ive missed,_

_A scuttle kind of pain that keeps me from sleep"_

I sang along to the music blaring from my hot pink iPod, while making a sandwich for Johnny, harpers latest crush.

"_Wanna tell you a secret and leave it on your lips,_

_Wanna sing it through you body wanna tell it through this kiss,_

_If i told you my secret would you swear to keep it?"_

I spun around and was face to face with Juliet but this time it wasn't a dream,

"Erm... Hey Alex, great singing have you seen Justin?" Juliet asked without noticing the other girl was frozen in front of her, i quickly pulled my ear phones out and dropped the guys sandwich before choking out the words to tell Juliet that Justin was upstairs.

"Thanks Alex" Juliet said before skipping off, i stood staring at her in a daze, until Johnny coughed to alert me of the sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex lay on her bed with her head resting on her arms thinking about Juliet, running through her mind were the normal few "was there any hint that Juliet liked me?" wasn't there" am i looking to into this?"

Eventually Alex threw her pillow across the room which hit her mirror and made a soft plop as it hit the ground.

"ya know Alex it's not nice to throw pillows?" Juliet's voice rang through Alex's ears whose eyes snapped open but before they searched for the voice Alex realised it must be her mind playing tricks on her...

"_No it's just a trick if you open your eyes she won't be there and you'll just be disappointed..."_

"Erm...Alex?"

Silence.

Footsteps.

"_It's getting closer..."_

Juliet reached out and grabbed Alex's arm, who jumped under the sudden touch, Alex's eyes flashed open and Juliet saw Alex looking scared for the first time and suddenly they changed into a look that Juliet could only describe as a steely hardness and then it was gone.

Alex jumped up "J-Juliet what are you doing here...." Alex asked trying to search Juliet's eyes for any clues but the young vampire didn't leave any or she was covering them up.

Juliet blushed before moving her hand to lightly touch the upper part of Alex's left arm.

She could have sworn Alex's shivered under her touch, but the younger girl showed no signs of being cold even wearing a sleeveless yellow top with a black guitar pattern on the front and white three quarter lengths she even had her hair in a ponytail.

Juliet was wearing a plain blue t shirt with a dark blue mini skirt, she wasn't dressed up for anyone but to make her seem more unavailable when she asked Alex the question she planned to ask even if it kills her.

Juliet sat on the bed next to Alex and stared at the dark haired girl trying to think of the best way to break it out.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever....ever...Liked a-a g-girl?"

Alex's eyes shot wide open with shock and a blush as red as blood spead like wildfire across her cheeks.

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

"Have you ever l-liked a g-girl...?"

........there was a long pause, somewhere in the background there was the faint ticking of a clock and when a minute and a half of silence when by Juliet opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted...

"i-i h-have actually..." Alex stared at her floor and tried to slow her speeding heart,

"But just once..." Alex added before Juliet could say anymore.

"Oh well how do you tell them?"

"...i didn't yet..."

"Oh"


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat inm class running her hand through her hair before sighing and putting her head on her desk, if she gets called on she can just say she was asleep.

The young wizard closed her eyes.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Juliet sat on the bed next to Alex and stared at the dark haired girl trying to think of the best way to break it out._

"_Alex?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you ever....ever...Liked a-a g-girl?"_

_Alex's eyes shot wide open with shock and a blush as red as blood spread like wildfire across her cheeks._

"_W-w-w-w-what?!"_

"_Have you ever l-liked a g-girl...?"_

_........there was a long pause, somewhere in the background there was the faint ticking of a clock and when a minute and a half of silence when by Juliet opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted..._

"_i-i h-have actually..." Alex stared at her floor and tried to slow her speeding heart,_

"_But just once..." Alex added before Juliet could say anymore._

"_Oh well how do you tell them?"_

"_...i didn't yet..."_

"_Oh"_

_Juliet's eyes flickered sadly for a brief moment and her lip trembled, maybe with the tension in the air._

_This didn't go unnoticed by Alex who swallowed and moved a bit closer putting her arm around Juliet's waist and pulling her close._

"_Juliet were friends, you can tell me what's bothering you...." Alex said with a slight wobble in her voice._

_Juliet turned and looked Alex in the eye then put her head to Alex's shoulder._

"_Oh Alex! I-i don't k-know what's happening!" Alex looked at Juliet directly and trying to hide her fear for what might be wrong she asked Juliet what she meant._

_Juliet looked a bit shifty and uncomfortable...._

"_I-i t-t-think i l-like ...." _

"_Yeah what are you going to say?" Alex was thinking with a small blush permanently marked on her cheeks._

"_I like..."_

"_Alex! Tea's ready!" jerry called up the stairs which made both her and Juliet freeze, Juliet looked away embarrassed and Alex gave her a lob-sided sided grin before mouthing the word "sorry" and quickly running out her door and down stairs._

_END FLASHBACK._

"BANG" a loud noise went off into Alex's ear before her head shoot up before she met her eyes with Mr. larrytate and she noticed a book on her desk next to were her ear was.

"What?!" Alex demanded to know why he interrupted her daydream but the teacher was havening none of her attitude and sent her to the head teacher.

Alex swore to herself under her breathe which was overheard and as she left the class she heard him calling after her about 100 lines to be on his desk by Friday.

Alex walked round the corner that brought the head teachers office into sight and saw dean waiting outside.

Quickly she spun round on her heels and marched the way she came, the memories of there break up ringing in her head.

Blocking them out she realised she had walked out of school and figured to carry on she could at least spend a while in the park it was only one hour left till the end of school.

Sat in the park she was growing bored fast and it was starting to gt dark, she checked her phone thinking school should be over soon as it was winter.

Looking at her phone Alex's mouth hung open because it was 5 o clock, jumping up she ran the quickest route home,

"_Yes the late night bite I'm almost there!"_

Suddenly a blonde figure stepped out in front of Alex making her trip and fall.

Picking herself up she almost swore at the person but when she looked up she froze.

"Alex we need to finish our talk" Juliet's voice ran out into the night air.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex froze were she was stood and the wind decided to pick up at that moment, the winter air chilled her to the bone, she was wearing converse with jeans and a plain red t-shirt.

Juliet seems to sense Alex was cold so she walked up to the shivering girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Alex shuddered uncomfortably but not because it was another girl or anything, mainly because it was Juliet and the circumstances that lead to this.

If it was in any other way or she didn't have the feeling that Juliet wanted to rip her clothes off ad have her right there and then she'd melt into the hug.

Alex coughed after about a minute of the two girls staying in that position which made Juliet jump off her.

"Er... Juliet? I gotta go.... my mum enrolled me in an art club and I'll be late" Alex said glancing at her shoes.

"oh you mean the art club for teens in the square?" Juliet asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Erm... yeah" Alex answered wishing she could put this off, Juliet grinning slyly

"So the one that starts in..." Juliet looked at the clock on the side of the building down the street,

"Three hours?" Juliet finished saying before a look of defeat fluttered across Alex's face.

"ok i lied but i still gotta go" Alex admitted before starting to walk away but Juliet stopped her by grabbing her arm and looking into her eyes pleading for her not to leave.

"Juliet..." Alex said weakly

The vampire girl ether didn't hear or pretended not to, Alex stared into her eyes and whimpered slightly.

"J-Juliet..."

Juliet's eyes seemed to be in a faraway place and she started to pull Alex closer by her shoulders, Alex tried to get out of the vampires grip but it was useless Juliet was to strong.

The vampire drew closer to Alex until the wizard could feel the vampire's breath on her face, which made her blush fiercely.

Alex gave up trying to struggle and caught Juliet's eye but she got to sucked into them and lost control of her body as she stared through to Juliet's soul.

"Alex, i love you" Juliet whispered before pressing her lips to Alex's, the wizard girl snapped to reality and realised that Juliet was kissing her, Juliet the girl who she had dreamt of all this time had kissed her!

Alex didn't know if she was dreaming and almost started crying because she wouldn't be able to cope if it wasn't real.

But the taste of cherry on her lips and the smell of vanilla from Juliet's golden hair told her otherwise.

Alex also noticed that her heart was about to rip out of her chest, that's when she realised it wasn't a dream and it was real.

That was when she ignored the staring of the people on the street and the crimson blush on her face and kissed back with an equal amount of force that Juliet was giving towards Alex.

Both girls were in heaven nether were experienced in this sort of thing but nether cared because the kiss was like an explosion that bubbled from deep inside them and outwards.

In that moment Alex realised as did Juliet that this is where they belonged and nobody can stop them from being together.

Alex flinched when Juliet's tongue entered her mouth but let it enter anyway, Juliet felt Alex flinch but carried on just gentling her touch and softening her grip on Alex's shoulders, who finally closed her eyes and moaned against Juliet's tongue.

Juliet's left hand left Alex's shoulder and started travelling slowly downwards, Alex could feel it through her clothes but she didn't try to stop it even though she had the power too.

"Alex?! Juliet?!" a voice rang out from close by and Juliet's hand froze just above Alex's waistline before the girls broke apart and turned to see who had called them.

Max was stood watching them with shock before the girls threw themselves apart and blushed frantically.

"Alex....you like girls?" max asked


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's eyes switched between Juliet and max, while the blush on her face was burning like fire.

"max?! W-what are y-you doing here?!" Alex demanded to know while avoiding looking at Juliet

Max walked up to the girls but stayed just out of reaching distance, with a look of confusment he spoke,

"Justin is looking for Juliet and i was sent to find her but now she's kissing you.... and now I'm confused..."

Alex stood in shock as did Juliet nether had even remembered about Justin or the fact that Juliet was still in a relationship with him.

Max disappeared round the corner and Juliet preceded after him but Alex grabbed Juliet's arm and pleaded with her using her eyes which Juliet stared into deeply and for a moment Alex thought she'd won her over until Juliet shook her head and ordered her to let go.

Alex hadn't seen Juliet like this before and it unnerved her so she let go and watched her dreams shatter as Juliet ran behind max to Justin.

_Justin_

_It's always him..._

_He always wins doesn't he?_

_Why can't i win just this once?!_

Alex's head was filled with all sorts of thoughts about hating Justin and even max for telling Juliet that Justin wants her.

Alex turned the corner and saw just outside of the late night bate Juliet and Justin talking she was about to walk past and make a casual statement about them but just as she set off she froze and watched Juliet pounce on Justin and kiss him deeply, Justin kissed back.

Alex couldn't help it, her eyes started burning and tears welt up she turned on her heels and ran but not fast enough because Justin and Juliet saw her turn and run.

Juliet ran after her leaving Justin behind,

_Alex?_

_What was she stood there for?_

_God...she didn't see me kiss him did she?_

_It was only a goodbye kiss though... To ease his feelings of our break up..._

_God Alex where did you go?!_

Alex knew she was being followed by Juliet and she knew she'd be caught soon but luckily the wizard had good distance she turned a corner and saw a huge crowd of people turning she noticed Juliet hadn't turned the corner yet, so she dived into the crowd and ran to the park entrance.

Juliet turned the corner and saw a big crowd of people, losing sight of Alex she sighed and gave up chase; she was a little tired so she decided to go rest in the park.

It was a big park, Alex ran along the concrete path and down some stairs which following the forest path it lead to some cliff faces that stretched 5 stories high.

The brunette climbed into one of the small cave openings in the foot of the cliffs, she sat on the rocks and pulled her knees to her chest holding them with her arms, she finally let the tears fall.

Juliet was walking over a wooden bridge and thought she heard sobbing and her head shot up, she thought she recognized the voice.

She let a few specks of rain on her head and decided to find the source of sobbing she might be able to help.

She looked up and saw the top of some cliffs poking just above the rocky path that was above her, she walked off the bridge and scaled the rocks till she came to a vertical wall, luckily it wasn't too tall so Juliet climbed it and came face to face with another slight hill and a band of trees and bushes,

Cursing under her breath she climbed through, the branches tugging at her clothes and ripping parts of the material.

She saw a girl sat crying in a cave opening in the foot of the cliffs and stayed hidden by the trees, the rain picked up and suddenly started bouncing off the ground, the girl looked up and Juliet saw her face, it was Alex!

Juliet realised she must have being crying because she saw the kiss, she didn't know what to do, if she emerged Alex would see her and try to run but she was torn it broke her heart to see Alex sat crying because of her.

Juliet felt torn and hurt at the same time but she couldn't bring herself to cry.

Alex felt the rain picking up and looked up, make up running and thought she saw a figure in the bushes.

She drew her knees closer and put her head on her knees again, her ran her tongue along her bottom lip, gritting her teeth she squeezed her eyes shut and her shoulders started shaking before choked sobs came and left her feeling defeated,

_As if Juliet would want me over Justin Mr. perfect Mr. Igottodoeverythingbythebook Mr. Straight _

_She's a girl and so am i she wouldn't be into girls like me she probably just kissed me because she didn't want to hurt my feelings..._

Alex couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and everything leading up to it, she remembered the taste of Juliet's lips upon her own and her tongue licking her own.

Alex felt a hand between her shoulder blades and jumping she shot to her feet and faced the person.

"Juliet..?"

"Alex...."

"Get away from me..."

Juliet was shocked that Alex said that and it was obvious in her face.

Alex's hand drew back slowly then stopped Juliet opened her mouth to speak and Alex was ready,

"Alex...i only kissed Justin to say goodbye" Juliet said quietly but Alex shook her head and her hand went flying and there was a cracking sound as it made contact with Juliet's face.

_Crack crack crack crack crack_

Both girls stood in silence as the noise echoed around them, Alex fell to her knees and Juliet threw her arms round her crying while Alex sobbed into her shoulder arms limp to her sides.

"you idiot..." Juliet said in a soft voice,

"i kissed him as a goodbye kiss because i told him i wanted to be with you...."

Alex's head moved up and stared straight ahead almost as if to say carry on too Juliet.

Juliet understood and moved her left hand to cradle the back of Alex's head while the wizard cried into the vampires shoulder...

"I'm sorry..." Alex whispered into Juliet's ear

Juliet smiled into Alex's shoulder and gently rocked her from side to side slowly and shortly almost like a mother to a baby.

Juliet stroked Alex's head and pulled away just enough to kiss her forehead,

"You're beautiful" Alex blushed deeply and stared into Juliet's eyes, when the vampire leaned forward and their lips connected, Alex's tears started falling again and she threw her arms around Juliet's neck and she opened her mouth slightly and let Juliet in, who's tongue snaked between Alex's lips and wrapped itself round Alex's tongue like two snakes wrapped in a mating dance.

Juliet's tongue left Alex's and its traced itself along the wizards bottom lip and started nibbling it.

Alex had her eyes shut against the intrusion that she wouldn't do anything to stop.

Juliet had her hand up Alex's top tracing circles in the middle of her chest just above her breasts, while Alex had her hand down Juliet's skirt with her hand resting on her bum, when they heard coughing, they spun round and saw a group of people walking past watching them, Alex glared at them and they quickly went away.

"he he that was embarrassing..." Juliet said with a crimson blush on her face, Alex looked at her and kissed her forehead before correcting her clothes and standing up.

She held her hand out to Juliet,

"Come on let's go home were soaked and our families are probably wondering where we are..."

Juliet looked at Alex's hand and smiled so she took it stood up and brushed down her clothes and enter winded her fingers with Alex's.

They walked home together and when they parted they kissed each other softly and when there separate ways.

Alex collapsed on her bed after changing into dry clothes and sighed, _"How am i going to tell my parents"_

Juliet in her coffin in the late night bite wondered the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since Alex and Juliet had seen each other.

Alex's eyes shot open and she realized it was a Saturday afternoon, groaning she was about to get up but it wasn't getting dark yet so she wouldn't be able to see Juliet.

Her head hit the pillow and she started drifting to sleep again,

_"The problem still remains on telling my parents....i wonder if Juliet told her's yet."_

A loud banging noise echoed throughout her room and Alex's eyes shot open, she noticed the window was open and it was dark out

Juliet was stood in front of the window and was watching Alex,

"Juliet... what are you doing here?" Alex said jumping at the noise.

Juliet walked over to Alex's bed and stroked her hair before sitting on the edge and shrugging her shoulders "i guess i missed you"

Alex sat up and reached out to run her fingers through a strand of Juliet's hair before pulling her close and hugging her.

Juliet smiled into Alex's shoulder and hugged back,

"Alex?" Juliet's voice said muffled against her girlfriend's messy brown locks.

"Yeah?" Alex said with a slight smile plastered on her face.

"We need to tell them...." Juliet said making the wizard go quite, Alex shoulders dropped and she sighed pulling herself out of the vampires grasp and looking her in the eye.

"i know but can we just leave it awhile?" Alex asked staring into Juliet's eyes sadly,

"yeah sure..." Juliet said, Alex's face lit up and she grabbed her hairbrush and handed it to Juliet who started gently combing Alex's hair.

"you know you should cut it short maybe to your shoulders or just a bit shorter, i think you'd look adorable" Juliet whispered into Alex's ear with a slight grin forming on her face.

"meet me downstairs in five minutes" Juliet whispered into Alex's ear.

Juliet let go of Alex's silky hair and kissed the wizards head before turning into a bat and flying out the window,

Alex glanced after Juliet wondering what she was up too before walking slowly down stairs, when she got into the sandwich shop she saw her family stood chatting with Juliet's.

_"Wait... what's going on?" _ alex wondered to herself before noticing Juliet's seemingly sparkle as she walked through the doors.

Alex wondered if she'd watched too much twilight and new moon for Alice of course or it was a trick to her eye.

Either way she didn't care, it took her breath away.....

"Mom dad, i have an announcement." Juliet said hushing the voices of excited chatter, at that moment every head turned towards Juliet.

Alex included, she had a pretty good idea what this announcement was but wasn't sure how her family would take it.

"Alex and i have an announcement actually" Juliet signalled for Alex to come over which she did and Juliet took her hand,

"Alex and i are in love"

There was an awkward silence before smiles light up on every adults face, Justin looked like he'd being denied to go to a summer school and max, well no one knew what max was thinking his face was one of complete confusment.

"Wait i don't get it" Max announced Alex stood at Juliet's side frowning and Juliet shrugged.

"So Juliet never liked Justin?" the small boy asked,

"No i did but i like Alex more" Juliet answered.

"so your bi?" max asked innocently,

"No a lesbian" Juliet replied,

"But you liked Justin..."

"Ugh ok look max if i wasn't a lesbian would i do this..." Juliet put her hands on Alex's cheeks and dragged her towards herself, their lips connecting in a way which Alex immediately opened her mouth to Juliet's tongue and allowed Juliet access, the girls were so caught up in the kiss that both of them had a light headed tingle in the back of the heads that demands more air.

They broke apart....gasping for breath.


	8. Chapter 8

_Juliet put her hands on Alex's cheeks and dragged her towards herself, their lips connecting in a way which Alex immediately opened her mouth to Juliet's tongue and allowed Juliet access, the girls were so caught up in the kiss that both of them had a light headed tingle in the back of the heads that demands more air._

_They broke apart....gasping for breath._

Alex's eye shot open and she realised it had happened again, she'd dreamt the scene over and over so many times for the past few weeks it was almost driving her insane.

Ironically she hadn't seen Juliet since the scene in the substation a few week ago ether.

Juliet's family's sandwich shop was open and still consuming customers but Alex just made sure she hadn't seen Juliet.

It wasn't too complicated it just made sure she stayed at home at night and never answered the door, what was complicated was why. She loved Juliet she knew that so why was she hiding.

What she didn't know is that she was scared, scared of what people would say if everyone knew, it was ok now because those who did know were family of the two girls.

Not even Harper knew and that thought scared Alex more than the thought of falling for a vampire girl in the beginning ever did.

Harper was her best friend and if Harper turned her back on her she'd have nobody other than Juliet and Alex knew she needed Harper to understand.

Almost torn the girl swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up not caring that the duvet was getting scrunched up under her black skinny jeans.

She grabbed her black and white stripe hoodie with the heavy hood and pulled it over her red t-shirt with the swearing all over it.

Zipping up her jacket and pulling up her hood she bent and tied the laces on her red and black chequered converses.

She stood when she was done and looked at the mirror reflection in the wardrobe directly in front of her.

She smiled; you couldn't recognize her at all.

Grabbing her phone and her ear phones she slid the red Sony Ericson open and saw 5 missed calls, all from Juliet.

Smiling to herself she pulled down her hood and she placed the red skull candy earphones over her head and on her ears then put her hood back up.

Rushing out of the house she ducked under her hood as she dashed past the late night bite, luckily she made it to harpers with no interruptions.

By the time Alex's phone went off in 5 minutes time she was already sat in harpers room sipping juice out of a carton, they were out of the brown pop kind in bottles.

The cute wizard girl saw her phone screen and it was Juliet's name and number flashing on screen, for some reason both the mix of the person on the other line AND the vibrations made Alex go crimson red, even Harper who was as straight as a ruler had to agree this only make Alex look even cuter.

Alex snapped her phone open and thrust it to her ear,

"hey Juliet"

.......

"Yeah soz i had my phone on silent"

......

"Yeah sure erm....6ish?"

.....

"Ok cool I'll see you there, yep....love you too"

Alex shut her phone and shrugged at Harper who looked confused.

"I've got a date" Alex said with a grin and put her confusment and problems behind her to have a good time with harpers, like the old days.

"_I'll deal with it tomorrow"_


	9. Chapter 9

"OH shit! I'm late!" Alex yelled as she was pulling her black t-shirt over her head and over her shoulders, it was the sort that hung off her right shoulder.

The t-shirt wasn't plain black it had the word "Zombie" printed across the front in big bold green letters to look like graffiti.

Alex also wore black 3 quarter length trousers with black converses on over some black and white striped knee socks.

On her arms were some black netting arm warmers and some black and white shag bands on her wrists.

She let her straighten hair fall over her shoulders while she tied the laces on her converses.

"Man, Juliet is gunna kill me" Alex said out loud to herself.

She stood up and examined herself in the mirror before quickly placing a black and white chequered headband in her hair and running downstairs and out the doors of the substation with her mp4 blaring music in her ears.

If you saw her in the street you wouldn't think that she was only interested in girls or vampire's she just looked like what today called emo.

Surely you can't get judged just for that right?

Juliet looked at her watch for the 10th time in 5mins.

"she's 5 minutes late" Juliet thought to herself before sighing and leaning back against the fountain that she was stood against, the low wall allowed her to sit when she felt herself falling.

Alex ran round the corner and saw a cute blonde girl sat at the water fountain by the cinemas,

"Ah she's cute" Alex thought, "oh wait its Juliet....oh crap how late am i?" Alex ran over to her and threw herself into Juliet's arms who just caught her and stopped herself from falling into the blue water behind her.

"sorry I'm late" Alex gushed out before sitting next to Juliet and trying to calm her breathing which proved difficult because the vampire girl's right hand was resting on Alex's back between the wizards shoulder blades.

When Alex had finally caught her breathe she looked over at Juliet without raising her head much,

"Hey"

Juliet smiled one of those that seemed to say "now you say that"

"Hey, miss the bus?" Juliet replied before she stood up and copied Alex's movement a few weeks ago.

She stood and spun to face Alex, within this movement her hand shot out and stopped outstretched inches away from Alex's forehead.

She grinned when Alex looked up at her, the wizard knew that Juliet had done exactly what she had done a few week ago when Juliet had chased after her to tell her that the kiss Alex witnessed between her and Justin was a goodbye kiss.

In a way it was a little motion the girls could do to one another to give the other a little boost of confidence or just show them not to be nervous which Alex definitely was.

The cute brown haired wizard swallowed and grabbed Juliet's hand before they walked over to the cinema building that was growing above them.

They paid for their tickets too 2 "The legend of Frittons gold" and walked into the theatre.

Alex broke from Juliet's grip and ran up the stairs two at a time before turning around and waving at Juliet who was stood and the bottom while Alex was at the top.

Juliet climbed the stairs and sat in the seat on the left were Alex sat on the right, both girls looked ahead at the screen and realised they had a perfect view of the screen.


	10. Chapter 10: The End

"Tabitha, when you lift heavy objects always keep your back straight!" Annabelle Fritton said to a young girl n screen, Tabitha stood up straight and got pulled back by her case that was hanging over the banister over the stairs.

A few giggles could be heard over the voices talking in the next part of the film.

Alex couldn't hear the vampire next to her in the dark and started listen to Juliet trying to hear her breathing, soon Alex could feel her eyes getting tired and next thing she knew they were closed as noises drifted away.

Juliet looked at Alex and realised she'd fallen asleep, the other girl was breathing deeply and could only just be heard, Juliet smiled when she realised how peaceful Alex looked and she took her hand and held it in hers while she watched more of the film.

Alex sniffed and moaned quietly causing the only person to hear it blush, Alex's eyes fluttered open and she saw Juliet staring straight ahead.

Even in this dim light she could see a light pinkish blush across the pretty vampire's face, Alex looked at the screen wondering what she'd missed when the screen went black and the credits consumed the screen.

"No way! I slept through it all?! Why didn't Juliet wake me?" Alex thought before she felt a little tug on her hand and realised the other girl was holding it.

Alex stood up and turned too Juliet who smiled at her and stood following Alex down the stairs and into the main part of the cinema.

The girls walked through the crowd of people and into the fresh summer night outside, they walked over to the fountain and Juliet stopped Alex from going anywhere.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you" Juliet said for Alex's ears only.

That moment slowed time down, Juliet gracefully glided closer to Alex whom stood there waiting for her golden moment.

Juliet's eyes were closed but Alex could tell if they were open like hers they'd be sparkling, the girl's hearts seemed to mould into one and they weren't in America anymore, they weren't anywhere they were just there in existence.

Juliet finally stopped moving and pressed her lips to Alex's pulling the wizard in close and keeping both her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders, while Alex held Juliet's waist.

It was like the kiss exploded from within and travelled there entre bodies reaching up and out into space, lighting up the heavens.

The water flowing out of the fountain glistened in the moonlight and reflected thousands of tiny crystal like patches of white light to shine around them like a disco ball.

Time had truly stopped for the short amount of time the girls lips where connected the world had entirely frozen to allow them just to be together.

Alex's eyes were closed now just like Juliet's and both girls were kissing back now, things were getting heavy but the girls moved with grace and peace, nothing was rough but nothing was to soft it was a perfect balance of true harmony and love, which sparked fireworks in the very sky itself.

They broke apart not for air but because they both knew they needed too, that's when they saw the world suddenly start moving around them nothing was slow anymore it was the right speed and they saw in the sky explosions of colour as the fireworks lit up the sky with an illumination of colours.

They knew at that moment, they were home.

Alex turned too Juliet and rested her forehead on the vampires,

"I love you too" Alex said

**The End**

* * *

**Thats it the end.**

**souns sad doesnt it? i dont want to finish it ether but what more can i do there together a happy ending yadayada everything is perfect.**

**although i might do a sequal too this if i get enough good reviews, if not i'll probally suffer from a huge case of writers block and never get any inspiration for any story for the rest of my life.**

**i have no idea what to do now for fanfictions or anything.**

**so to all my fans and didicated readers, thank you for all your comments and reviews. its being fun.**

**check my space for more and a possible sequal, ive never done one before so bare with me.  
**


End file.
